


Timing is Everything

by DemonsLullaby



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 04:27:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/646560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonsLullaby/pseuds/DemonsLullaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some cute fluff.  Nothing to bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Timing is Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Had a lot of fun writing this, cause I normally don't do fluff, even though I love reading it. Let me know how I did! Enjoy

Sherlock and John pull up to the crime scene as per the usual fashion. 

The usual taunting directed toward Anderson. The all to familiar shout of “Here’s the Freak!” coming from Donovan as she announces their arrival to Lestrade, and his slow saunter to meet them as they pass through the tape.

“This way then….” Lestrade points them into the abandoned flat, and steps in behind the two of them as the walk through the door.

Sherlock comments, quite sarcastically, John notes, and then points a suggestive stare to John, his cue to inspect with a doctor’s point of view.

“Late 50’s, though quite healthy. Discoloration of the skin around the neck suggests asphyxia. However, the gaps between the bruises are fairly even, not clumsy or strait so a cord or rope wasn’t utilized, and neither were the killer’s hands.” John went to move around to the other side of the body when Sherlock grabbed his arm, and brought his face close to John’s own.

Sherlock gently pecked the shorter man on the lips, much to the surprise of the Scotland Yard on scene. Ignoring the stares, he inquired of his assistant, “What else John? Surely you must have seen something else?” 

John recovers fast, slightly pink in the face as he moves back toward the body. ”The fingernails are relatively clean-” he paused as he felt a body kneel behind him, “-which may suggest that she either new the attacker,” her shivered at the warm breath that presented itself at the nape of his neck, “or she quite possibly could have been drugged.” He finished, and just as soon as he did, he felt the flutter of Sherlock’s lips grace the side of his neck, lingering before pulling away as quickly as they had been placed.

John pulled away, and stood up, lamely finishing his inquiry with a a yelped “Yes, well, that’s it then…” as Sherlock stood behind him and trailed kisses across his cheek. Scotland yard seemed mesmerized by this inopportune display of affection, and John tried, unsuccessfully to diffuse the tension by pulling Sherlock to the cab and giving a quick goodbye before climbing in.

On the ride to Baker Street, John question Sherlock about the affection, pointing out that ”You can’t just go around kissing people like that, you know.” and “What must they have thought…oh Sherlock.” and maybe a “Let’s keep it a little more private next time” muttered under his breath.

Sherlock just smiled and kissed John’s reprimanding face before jumping from the stopped cab, and bounding toward their flat. John stepped out slowly, paying the cabby before walking to the door. 

He smiled, because even though the gently kisses had bad timing, or rather their proprietor did, John couldn’t help but be warmed by them.


End file.
